1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens modules and, particularly, to a lens module with a polygonal filter.
2. Description of Related Art
Filters are widely used in lens modules for passing or blocking light rays of a predetermined wavelength. To fit within a hollow cylindrical lens barrel of the lens modules, the filters often have a circular configuration. However, to obtain such circular configuration, the filter needs to be subjected to a roll grinding process, which is inefficient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens module with a polygonal filter, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.